Remus Lupin
|-|Human= |-|Werewolf= Summary Professor Remus John Lupin, also known as Moony, was a half-blood wizard and the only son of Lyall and Hope Lupin. He was afflicted with lycanthropy during his childhood, as Fenrir Greyback's revenge against Lyall. Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts during the 1993-1994 school year. He was also a professor of Harry Potter, James's son, but resigned after Severus Snape revealed to the public that Remus was a werewolf. He fought against Death Eaters once more in the Second Wizarding War, during which he lost his friend Sirius. In 1997, Remus married fellow Order member Nymphadora Tonks and had a son, Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin. Remus fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, during which his wife was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus was also murdered by Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov, during the same battle in 1998. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least 9-A, likely 8-C with magic | At least 9-A, likely 8-C Name: Remus Lupin Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Male Age: 38 at time of death Classification: Werewolf, Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing, Transmutation, Alchemy, Forcefield, Teleportation, Limited Infection | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Infection, Superhuman Senses Attack Potency: Wall level physically. At least Small Building level (Should be comparable to his father, Lyall Lupin, who was capable of driving off werewolves), likely Building level (Comparable to the Aurors, who undid a powerful fire by Gellert Grindelwald and repaired bridges and buildings) with magic | At least Small Building level, likely Building level (Far superior to regular wizards. Werewolves can kill wizards with severe bites. They are also listed to be as powerful as dragons by the Ministry of Magic) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions (Should be comparable to other wizards. Drew his wand so fast that Harry Potter had barely reached for his) | Peak Human. Possibly Subsonic reactions Lifting Strength: Athletic Human '''by himself. At least '''Athletic Human with spells (Sent Harry Potter flying backwards). | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Small Building Class, likely Building Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Harry Potter) physically. Large Building level against magical attacks with protego | At least Small Building level, likely Building level Stamina: Average | Peak human Range: Several dozen meters with magic | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Wand Intelligence: High | Animalistic Weaknesses: Loses control of his mind and shapeshifts every full moon | Primitive during transformation Notable Attacks/Techniques: Various spells: * Non-Verbal and Wandless Magic * Telekinesis * Fire manipulation * Charms Mastery (Especially Patronus) * Healing Infection: Lupin, as every werewolf can transform victims of his bites into werewolves if he is in werewolf form. In human form his victims would obtain some lupine tendencies after the attack. Werewolf Transformation Key: Human | Werewolf Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teachers Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Parents Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Tier 9